


Cậu ta là bạn trai của tôi!

by caochon03



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Open Ending, Phương Tây, tình hận thiên thu, đồng nhân
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Một dòng thời gian khác với Credit #1 trong Far From Home. Khi Spider-Man quyết định theo chữ "anh hùng" thay cho "tình yêu" đời đầu.Phim: Spider-Man 2: Far From Home
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Cậu ta là bạn trai của tôi!

**Author's Note:**

> Fic mình tự tay viết trong vòng 2 tiếng đồng hồ sau khi vừa đi xem phim về.
> 
> ❗️ Couple đã đưa, các fan Spideypool hay ai đó bị dị ứng với couple này xin vui lòng click back, nếu vẫn vào đây chửi đổng như Chí Phèo ăn vạ sẽ bị ăn block miễn tiễn. Chỗ này không phải là nơi để thoả mãn sở thích ném đá NOTP của mấy cưng.
> 
> Cảm ơn trước và chúc các bạn đọc vui vẻ.

"Cậu ta là bạn trai của tôi!!! Bạn trai của tôi là Spider-Man, và tên của cậu ta là Peter Parker. Peter á á........" Một bản tin ti-vi khổng lồ giữa phố đô thị Manhattan, New York ở phía Tây Queens nơi Peter Parker đang sống xuất hiện hình ảnh Quentin Beck ngay giữa con lộ với hàng nghìn con mắt cùng hướng về, đó là đoạn phim mà hắn dùng chiếc điện thoại để quay rồi vừa kịp tung lên mạng, trước khi hắn bị Peter cho ăn cú giò lái đau đớn đến ngất xỉu vì tội lừa cậu.

 _"Đây là cảnh tượng Mysterio, người anh hùng lý tưởng của chúng ta trong suốt hành trình khắp châu Âu bị đánh bầm dập, và theo như chúng tôi được biết là anh ta đang có tình cảm với Spider-Man, và chúng tôi đang cố gắng tìm hiểu lý do vì sao anh ta bị thương quá nặng như vậy, hiện tại anh ta đang được chuyển sang cấp cứu tại bệnh viện thành phố New York trong tình trạng rất nguy kịch."_ Chiếc ti-vi chuyển từ hình ảnh gương mặt của hắn đang gào bị cậu đập tơi bời sang hình ảnh và chân dung của Peter, rồi chiếu tiếp cảnh cậu và hắn hôn nhau ngay trong quán bar nơi cậu đã trao cho hắn chiếc kính E.D.I.T.H của Tony Stark.

Peter và Michelle Jones đang tay trong tay trên nóc nhà bỗng bất bình trước đoạn phim đó. Cô đột ngột quay qua hỏi cậu:

"Peter này, chuyện này là sao?" Cô hoang mang.

"MJ, anh... anh hiện tại không thể nói được thêm chuyện này, anh lúc đó đánh... anh ta bị thương vì những việc làm của anh ta ở Châu Âu, anh ta... đã lừa tất cả mọi người bao gồm có anh, và em cũng gặp nguy hiểm, anh không thể làm ngơ được." Peter nói nhanh và lấp bấp.

"Em biết, nhưng mà cái tên Mysterio đó, hắn nói anh là bạn trai của hắn... vậy là anh cũng từng có tình cảm với hắn sao?" MJ hỏi tiếp.

"Ừ phải, mà chuyện đó cũng đã lâu lắm rồi, chuyện dài dòng lắm, có gì xong chuyện giữa anh và anh ta, anh sẽ kể cho em nghe, anh là không muốn nói dối nữa đâu, từ chuyện giấu em là Spider-Man ấp úng, anh thấy căng thẳng rồi. Chỉ là..."

"Em tin anh sẽ ổn..."

"Anh sẽ đi giải quyết chuyện này đây... chúng ta gặp nhau lúc 12 giờ tại Starbuck như mọi khi. Bye!" Peter nói nhanh rồi mau chóng tung tơ nhện và đu nó vượt thành phố.

Cậu nhớ như in cái ngày lần đầu gặp hắn, trước khi Tony tìm cách chiêu mộ cậu vào The Avengers (Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng), Quentin vẫn còn là Mysterio vì chính nghĩa và thường xuyên giúp đỡ cậu, hơn nữa cậu bị nhện thí nghiệm cắn và có sức mạnh phi thường y hệt loài nhện, chính vì vậy cậu và hắn sát cánh cùng nhau diệt trừ mọi tội phạm trong thế giới ngầm, và cậu và hắn đồng ý làm bạn trai của nhau.

Cho đến ngày Quentin bị sa thải, tước hết bộ giáp lẫn vũ khí, hắn biến mất không để lại bất cứ dấu vết gì làm cậu vô cùng đau khổ, rồi cậu nhất quyết không yêu bất cứ ai, nhưng trái tim cậu lại tiếp tục rung động sau khi cậu thường xuyên gặp gỡ và trò chuyện với những cô gái đồng trang lứa như Liz hoặc MJ, rồi được Tony chiêu mộ và phá tan âm mưu của bố Liz, Liz chia tay cậu để chuyển đến ở Oregon.

Năm năm sau từ cú búng tay của Thanos đến lúc được Hulk búng trở về, mọi thứ đã hồi kết lại và Tony đã qua đời. MJ trở lại động viên an ủi cậu và cậu dần có tình cảm với cô, bỗng có ngày cậu được gặp lại Quentin trong kí ức về trước, bằng xương bằng thịt, trước mặt còn có Nick Fury và Maria Hill và mới biết hắn là người đánh bại thủy quái ở Venice, Peter nhớ lại quá khứ trong nước mắt nuốt sâu và lờ đi để về với MJ, hắn đi theo cậu và thuyết phục cậu quay về.

Đi đâu bây giờ mọi người cũng hỏi một câu đến người trong phim và người đi xem rạp cùng vô cùng đau lòng:

_"Ai sẽ là người thay thế Iron Man sau sự ra đi của Tony Stark?"_

Nhưng mà...

Không ai có thể thay thế vị trí anh hùng vĩ đại như Iron Man cả....

Một Iron Man hoàn hảo chỉ có thể đó là Tony Stark.

Nghĩ đi cũng nghĩ lại, Peter cũng đau lòng và cậu bật khóc ngay sân thượng, Quentin hắn đi theo sau cậu thấy vậy và ngồi xuống động viên cậu, hắn cũng kể lại quá khứ rằng gia đình bị "giết" bởi những con quái vật mà hắn đã làm cậu ngưỡng mộ, cậu cũng chấp nhận quay về với hắn. Quentin hôn cậu thật lâu và cậu để yên cho hắn muốn làm gì thì làm.

Hôm sau, cậu được tặng chiếc kính E.D.I.T.H. theo di chúc của Tony và hiện tại cậu nghĩ chưa xứng đáng cho việc mình làm sau vụ ra lệnh tấn công nhầm vào xe buýt, cậu cảm thấy thất vọng chính bản thân mình, cậu nghĩ có lẽ Quentin hắn xứng đáng hơn nên chờ thời cơ tìm đến hắn.

Chưa bao lâu lại có một vụ tấn công khác, lần này là hỏa quái. Cả lớp đều gặp nguy hiểm và nhất là người bạn thân của cậu, Ned. Quentin có mặt tại đó và sử dụng năng lượng của mình để tiêu diệt con quái, cậu thì vừa đánh vừa cứu Ned và cô gái bên cạnh bạn thân cậu, Quentin nghĩ thấy tình nghĩa thiêng liêng nên mới bằng lòng chấp nhận tìm đến cách là hấp thụ toàn bộ năng lượng và tấn công thẳng vào tim của hỏa quái và tiêu diệt nó. Sau đó, Peter phát hiện hắn nằm lì trên đất, hoảng hốt xuất hiện bên cạnh hắn.

"Quentin, anh không sao chứ, em... em xin lỗi..."

"Cưng đừng có lo cho anh, chỉ cần được 'cứu' gia đình anh và cả em là anh thấy mãn nguyện rồi." Quentin ho khan và sắp ngất đi.

"Đừng mà... đừng ngất đi." Peter lại tuôn trào nước mắt.

"Anh chưa ngất đâu, một tiếng sau đến quán bar XXX, anh muốn gặp em!" Quentin nói.

"Được được được rồi, anh muốn gì cũng được, em gặp anh là được rồi chứ gì." Peter nói.

"Nhớ nha". Quentin nói và hắn dùng năng lượng xanh của mình dịch chuyển bay đi trong thoáng chốc.

Tại quán bar XXX...

Peter ăn mặc chỉn chu hơn, cậu đã bảo Ned đánh lạc hướng thầy giáo của mình và MJ để tìm đến Quentin tại đây. Quentin ngồi uống hơn bốn cốc rượu, trong lòng hắn cảm thấy tim đập rất nhanh vì hồi hộp, hẳn là hắn đã giấu giếm chuyện gì đó...

"Quentin này, anh đã đỡ hơn chưa?" Peter hỏi.

"Anh đỡ hơn nhiều rồi, tại anh đến từ vũ trụ 833 nên tương quan năng lượng hai bên chênh lệnh rất lớn, anh "bình phục" cũng nhanh lắm." Quentin bật cười.

"Em muốn có chuyện muốn nói với anh không biết..." Peter đang nói nhanh thì Quentin đưa ngón tay trỏ đặt lên môi của cậu.

"Anh đã suy nghĩ rất kĩ rồi, anh hẹn em ra đây có việc này muốn nói. Chỉ là anh có thứ này muốn tặng em." Quentin thở dài và nói chậm.

"Anh tặng em điều gì cơ?" Peter ngạc nhiên.

"Đây!" Hắn rút ra một cái hộp nhỏ, bên trong là chiếc nhẫn. "Em có đồng ý làm bạn đời của anh không?" Quentin nói, lòng cậu cảm thấy vô cùng do dự bởi từ trước cậu đang phân vân nên chọn MJ hay Quentin, cậu nuốt nước bọt.

"Em đồng ý!" Peter nghĩ nếu không đồng ý làm bạn trai của hắn thì hắn sẽ khó lòng chấp nhận chiếc kính E.D.I.T.H đó. Cậu cố vui vẻ và nhận lấy chiếc nhẫn, hắn cầm lấy bàn tay phải của cậu và đút vào, sẵn tiện cậu rút ra cái hộp kính để trước mặt hắn. "Em nghĩ kỹ rồi, có lẽ cái kính này sẽ hợp với anh hơn, em vẫn chưa xứng đáng sở hữu nó, đây là kính E.D.I.T.H của ngài Stark, mong anh hãy nhận lấy cho."

"Em..." Quentin băn khoăn một hồi cảm động.

"Nhận lấy giúp em!" Cậu xúc động quay mặt chỗ khác. "Anh đeo thử nó xem."

"Được rồi!" Quentin thở dài và lấy cặp kính đeo lên mắt, Peter mới gọi Edith.

"Edith, chuyển nhượng quyền sử dụng từ Peter Parker sang Quentin Beck!" Cậu hô lớn.

 _"Đã chuyển nhượng thành công!"_ \- Edith nói.

"Anh hãy sử dụng nó để chống lại kẻ thù trên thế giới, như thế anh mới trả thù được cho "gia đình" của anh." Peter nói và nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Quentin.

"Anh... anh cũng cảm động lắm rồi đây." Hắn nói và lao đến ôm hôn cậu ngay, đầu lưỡi của hắn mau chóng tìm đến của cậu, đến chừng hai đến ba phút khi cả hai sắp hết hơi mới chịu buông ra.

"Thôi được rồi, cũng đã khuya, em xin đi về trước, anh cũng ngủ sớm nha." Peter nói.

"Ừ được rồi, em về trước đi, gặp lại em sau." Quentin nói rồi hôn trán tạm biệt cậu.

\-----

Trên đường đi về, Peter đã vui mừng vì cậu đã nghĩ có người xứng đáng hơn cho chiếc kính rồi, dạo quanh phố, cậu về đến nhà và vào phòng của cậu và MJ.

"Đi đâu mà về trễ vậy?" MJ hỏi cậu.

"Anh đi dạo chút xíu thôi, em có muốn đi không, anh dẫn em ra chỗ này nè." Peter nói và mời MJ đi đến một nơi ở thành phố.

"Đi đâu cơ?" MJ ngạc nhiên.

MJ và Peter nắm tay đi dạo trên cầu được mệnh danh là 'cầu tình yêu', trong túi quần cậu có đút sẵn chiếc hộp dây chuyền mà cậu tính tặng cho MJ.

"Anh biết không, cầu này cổ kính và đây là nơi hạnh phúc nhất của mọi người đấy." MJ vui mừng vì cô được dẫn đến đây.

"MJ này, anh có chuyện này muốn nói với em, thực ra anh..." Peter muốn tặng cho MJ dây chuyền tiện thể xin lỗi cô về việc cậu đã yêu Quentin nhưng bị cô chặn họng lại.

"Anh là Spider-Man phải không?" MJ bật cười nói.

"Gì cơ? Không, anh không phải là Spider-Man." Peter hoảng.

"Đừng có xạo, hồi chiều tối em thấy anh mất tích nên em đoán là anh đã biến thành Spider-Man để cứu mọi người đấy thôi. Em theo dõi anh lâu rồi." MJ giải thích thêm.

"Không phải, hồi chiều là người nào đó mà anh ta có nói tên là Night Monkey (Khỉ Đêm), hoặc là Monkey Spider (Khỉ Nhện) gì đó anh cũng không nhớ..."

"Vậy anh là Spider-Man?" MJ chặn họng Peter tiếp.

"Ờ ừm..." Peter do dự và chùn bước, bỗng trong ba lô của MJ có lọt ra một cái camera và nó bật lên cảnh tượng quái vật trước đó cậu đã thấy cùng với Quentin hắn, sau khi camera đó tắt đi thì cả quái vật và Quentin đều biến mất. Phát hiện bị hắn lừa, cậu mới mau khai, "Ừ, anh là Spider-Man"

"Anh nói gì cơ? Em chắc có 67% thôi đó nha. Đừng đùa em nữa." MJ hạnh phúc khi cô được quen chính Spider-Man ngoài đời

"Anh là Spider-Man thật, anh đã phát hiện ra chuyện Mysterio chỉ là đóng kịch, anh không còn thời gian để nói nữa đâu, anh phải đi báo vụ này. Về đi MJ, anh đi đây." Peter rất tức giận, cậu phát hiện mình đã bị Quentin lừa.

Cậu căm tức đến phát khóc quay về báo vụ này cho Nick Fury và Maria Hill, hai người kịp biết và tìm ra cách giải quyết. Sau đó, trên đường ra, cậu đã bị hắn khống chế tơi tả đến không thể nào làm gì được.

"Tưởng tôi là người tốt lắm sao, em nhầm to rồi đó, Peter."

"Giả dối, giả dối, giả dối."

"Tôi đã có chiếc kính của Tony Stark từ tay em đó Peter, tôi sẽ sử dụng nó để tiêu diệt tập đoàn của hắn và sử dụng nó để đóng kịch rồi tôi có thể an tâm làm siêu anh hùng trong mắt mọi người. Em không thể cản tôi được đâu. Ha ha."

"Im đi im đi." Bây giờ cậu không biết đâu là thật, đâu là ảo, hàng loạt ảo ảnh liên tục đập vào tâm trí cậu, cậu di chuyển trong vô thức để rồi bị xe lửa tông tới Hà Lan.

Cậu nhờ trợ giúp của chú Happy qua đường máy bay, rồi liên lạc lại với Nick Fury để đề phòng trước. Lần này cậu sử dụng bộ Spider-Man chính gốc và sử dụng nó để chiến đấu với Quentin hắn, cậu khống chế được toàn bộ máy tạo ảo ảnh ở London, Anh và biết được vị trí của Quentin, sau đó cậu lao vào đánh hắn tơi tả. "Chết này, chết này, đồ giả dối, đồ lừa gạt." Bàn tay cậu đấm hắn, vô tình chiếc nhẫn trên ngón tay cậu cứa mạnh vào má của hắn đến chảy máu, rồi hắn ngất xỉu.

Nhớ lại xong, Peter đến bệnh viện New York nơi Quentin đang bị thương rất nặng và hắn đang ở cơn nguy kịch. Cậu lại gần hắn.

"Anh vẫn chưa chết sao?" Peter nuốt nước bọt hỏi.

"Anh vẫn chưa chết, anh nghĩ còn khoảng 15 phút để anh nói chuyện với em." Quentin giọng vô cùng yếu đuối và nói.

"Anh sắp giết đi nhiều người, anh muốn giết tôi, anh còn đi đóng kịch cho sự trả thù riêng đầy lừa dối của mình, anh làm vậy có ra cái hệ thống gì không, lòng tôi cảm thấy cắn rứt khi tôi tin anh đấy, anh bị như vậy là đáng, anh thật không biết nghĩ đến người khác, anh ích kỉ lắm rồi đấy, anh!!!" Peter nổi giận.

"Ừ phải, em cứ việc mắng anh thoải mái, riêng anh thì anh đã biết mình đã sai. Cớ sao mà nói, xin em hãy tin anh một chuyện được không, anh hứa sẽ nói thật lòng với em, anh không nói dối." Quentin ho khan.

"Là chuyện gì?" Peter nói.

"Anh không nỡ muốn giết em đâu... là anh yêu em!!! Anh yêu em!!!" Quentin nói nhanh.

"Sao?" Peter đột ngột thay đổi cảm xúc.

"Có lẽ hai chúng ta không có kết thúc này nếu như anh không rời xa em, do anh quá ngu muội, anh không quay về thăm em, là tự anh muốn đi trả thù, duyên định anh mới gặp lại em, anh đã xem trọng cái tôi của bản thân của mình nhiều hơn em, anh thật sự rất hối hận, anh cũng đã chờ được gặp lại em lâu lắm rồi, sao mà đau đớn quá, anh cảm thấy đau... anh xin lỗi..." Quentin nói hết hơi.

"Anh biết mình đau, nhưng ngần ấy thời gian, tôi chờ đợi anh, anh có cảm thấu được nỗi lòng của tôi không." Peter lại rơi nước mắt một lần nữa khi nhớ những ngày tháng trong quá khứ.

"Anh thấu hiểu, nhưng mà anh không còn nhiều thời gian nữa, em hãy bảo trọng và đi tìm con đường hạnh phúc mới." Quentin nói.

"Đừng... nói thêm nữa đi..." Peter nấc nghẹn, cậu chạy lại nắm lấy tay của hắn.

"Quên... anh đi..." Và hắn đã trút hơi thở cuối cùng và qua đời, máy đo nhịp tim nay chỉ còn là một đường thẳng và Peter đỏ bừng gương mặt và lặng lẽ bước ra khỏi phòng bệnh, đây là cậu đang khóc thương giống như cách cậu nhớ thương đến Tony, cậu cảm thấy đau đớn khi mất thêm một người...

Người đó ra đi trước mặt cậu... đồng thời là kẻ thù của cậu...

Cảm xúc của Peter đang rất lẫn lộn, không biết cậu có thể nghĩ gì, chỉ biết bây giờ cậu chỉ có thể ra ngoài bệnh viện, thành phố New York lâu lắm rồi mới đổ một cơn mưa rào, cậu xin một cây dù bước đi, Quentin đã qua đời, cậu bây giờ đang cố quên đi hắn, cậu nghĩ thêm rằng chính cậu đã gián tiếp kết liễu hắn đem lại sự công bằng, đó là bổn phận của một siêu anh hùng.

_Là hắn đã sai với mày... nhưng hắn lại yêu mày..._

Đúng 12 giờ tại Starbuck, MJ đang ngồi đợi Peter đến, cậu xuất hiện và cô ôm chằm lấy cậu.

"Peter, anh sao rồi?" MJ hỏi.

"Mysterio đã chết rồi." Peter nói.

"Hắn đã chết rồi ư?" MJ lo lắng.

Peter ôm lại MJ. "Ừm, anh ta là tình cũ của anh, nhưng anh vẫn không khoan nhượng, chuyện xấu của anh ta đáng bị trả giá và để anh ta rời đi là bổn phận của siêu anh hùng, thế anh mới cứu được em và mọi người, anh đã nói chuyện lần cuối với anh ta, anh ta nói rất hối hận và đã xin lỗi, và thành tâm để anh đến với em."

Chuyện là thế, dù bổn phận của siêu anh hùng là đi giải cứu Trái Đất nhưng cậu vẫn sẽ không quên được Quentin, mối tình đầu của Peter đã kết thúc tốt đẹp và mở ra cho con đường hạnh phúc tiếp theo như hắn đã chờ đợi về cậu.

Quentin sẽ không bao giờ quên đi Peter dù đang ở phương trời nào đó, con tim của Peter hiện giờ cũng mãi mãi vậy.

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Mình đang tạm nhảy thuyền sang ship Mysterio và Spider-Man của chú Jake Gyllenhaal và cháu Tom Holland, mỗi ngày hai chú tự đẩy thuyền cho nhau làm con dân bấn loạn hết ngày này sang ngày khác mặc dù khi đi xem thì cả hai ngược luyến nhau kinh khủng. Thôi đây là fic đầu tiên mình viết chỉnh kỹ lắm rồi và dựa cái credit thứ nhất biến tấu đi, suy cho cùng Peter vẫn ở bên cạnh MJ theo như trong fic là Quentin đã mong đợi.
> 
> Edit: Quá khứ giữa Mysterio và Spider-Man diệt trừ tội phạm là mình ba xàm nha chứ trong phim không có đâu.


End file.
